Crisis de los 40
by Kastanis
Summary: Porque muchos hombres pasan por esa horrorosa crisis de los 40… Harry no es la excepción. Lógico que él cuenta – quiera o no – con su buen amigo Ron para apoyarlo. Harry/Draco. Ron/Hermione.


Crisis de los 40

By Kastanis

Capítulo unico

-El viernes saldré con Harry. – Menciona mientras vierte la cerveza de mantequilla en los vasos.

-Oh, ¿A dónde irán? – Recibe el suyo y le da un pequeño sorbo.

-Quizás al Brados o Kinky, aunque han abierto un nuevo sitio llamado el Sound the Bar que me causa curiosidad.

-Bien, mañana vamos a visitar a Molly, no se te olvide, llamaremos a los niños para ver que tal la están pasando con su tío Bill. Por cierto, me encontré con Percy creo que nos dará una bonita sorpresa este fin de semana. – dice, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su vaso.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos presentará a la desafortunada que está saliendo con él? – Le pasa su plato a Hermione para que le sirva.

-Ron… – Le devuelve el plato y comienza a servirse ella.

-No es enserio, cariño.

- Claro… nada serio – responde más para ella que para Ron, sabe que él adora a sus hermanos pero con Percy se comporta un poco "pesado". – Hey, ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que solo saldrás con Harry? – Prefiere cambiar el tema hacia pastos más verdes.

-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente mione, creo que tengo que hablar con él – dice, mientras muerde una gran parte del pedazo de pizza, casi atragantándose con el. – Será toda una charla de hombre a hombre, ya sabes – un guiño coqueto de ojo, gesto que pretende ser sexy pero que pierde todo el encanto en el camino ya que más parece como si le hubiera entrado una basura en el. – Quizás tiene problemas en su relación y no sabe como decirlo – complementa aun con la boca llena y tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Es miércoles de Pizza.

La castaña solo lo mira resignada, porque Ron podrá haber cambiado mucho en todos estos años en cuanto a su comportamiento, modales y hasta de forma de pensar… pero a la hora de comer sigue siendo el mismo.

-Tienes razón, aunque dudo que sea grave. Ellos no han tenido problemas de relevancia desde que James y los "mellizos" llegaron a sus vidas.

-Nunca se sabe que esperar de ese hurón alvino…

-Ron… ya crece. – Una sonrisita cómplice bailaba en sus labios antes de abrirlos para morder su rebanada.

-Es broma cariño, lo sabes. – Una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que sería perfecta de no ser por unos pedacitos de jamón sobre sus dientes.

Y claro que lo sabía, porque Ron había aceptado la relación de su mejor amigo, cuasi hermano, desde que este confeso con quien estaba saliendo. En realidad, ninguno de los dos apostó a que duraran tantos años como pareja – ni siquiera a que completaran uno – pero ahí estaban, juntos y amándose mucho. Y desde que habían decidido adoptar y rentar vientre esa felicidad, que veía en ambos, había aumentado.

Unos temas llegaron a otros y las copas pasan por sus manos llenándose nuevamente con una mirada hacia el camarero.

Y ya entrados más en confianza, ha salido la gran pregunta que lleva días guardando en su garganta:

-Dime compañero, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Se apresura a añadir al ver la mirada de duda en Harry.

-Eh… el Centro de Adopciones se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros informándonos que ha llegado a ellos una niña que, tal parece, es hermana de James. Draco fue a verla… y últimamente tiene _esa _mirada.

Ron, no conoce personalmente _esa_ mirada pero sabe que cada vez que hace su aparición su amigo puede darse por vencido.

La primera vez que se entero de su existencia no le tomo mucha importancia. Harry le había dicho que Draco la utilizó para convencerlo de que hiciese del conocimiento de sus amigos su nueva amistad.

La segunda fue para que reconociese su relación de amigo-novios (nada formal todavía). "Veremos qué pasa" le dijo a él y a su esposa mientras estaban en la fila del cine para ver la última creación de Tim Burton.

La tercera fue para que les informara de su noviazgo. "Vamos a intentarlo", menciono con una gran sonrisa.

La cuarta había sido para que viviesen juntos. "Se que lograremos no matarnos" dijo bromeando, mientras disfrutaba del pastel hecho por Ginny por el cumpleaños de Charlie.

La quinta para que aceptara que el enlace formal fuera en Malfoy Manor. "Lo amo, y su madre quiere hacerse cargo de la decoración". Había que admitirlo: fue una boda hermosa. Donde todos estuvieron contentos por los novios y donde el hermano de Draco llevo a su novia para presentarla a la familia.

La sexta para que adoptaran al pequeño pelirrojo del cual Draco se había prendado. "Es un niño encantador, sino me lo hubiera pedido él se lo hubiera pedido yo." Y era sincero, ya que lo demostraba la gran emoción con que decía esas palabras.

La séptima fue para que Harry aceptara la renta de vientre. "James necesita un hermanito, eso ayuda más a que se relacione con el mundo" Comento Harry en el partido de Quidich justo cuando O`conner le lanzaba la blugger al buscador Alemán que casi y no logra evitarla. Pero en vez de rentar uno, rentaron dos y así fue como llegaron el pequeño Albus y el rubio Scorpius, cuyo nacimiento se manipulo para que llegasen el mismo día.

Y si ahora Draco había vuelto a poner _esa_ mirada solo significaba una cosa… que la familia Potter Malfoy tendría un nuevo integrante. Porque hay que admitirlo su mejor amigo esta perdidamente enamorado del que fuera uno de sus más grandes dolores de cabeza en otra época; y no duda de que sea mutuo.

-Bueno, el hurón educando a una niña… sería divertido ver eso. – menciona mientras prueba las botanas que el bar ofrece.

-Ron – su voz cansada le dice que no está del mejor humor en ese momento.

-Es broma, mi hermano, realmente lo harán genial. Las niñas son muy lindas – en su mente la imagen de su pequeña Rose (aunque ella ya no es tan pequeña pero él se niega a aceptarlo) intentando lanzar hechizos que ha leído de uno de los tantos libros de su esposa. – Además, el hurón es una buena mamá gallina y él dice que yo soy la comadreja…

-¡Ron! – Sus ojos hacen el intento de fulminarle pero la sonrisa que trata de esconder hace que pierdan toda esa intención.

-Paz, hermano – levanta la mano derecha frente suyo, imitando así una escena de las películas americanas antiguas que a su padre tanto le atraen. –Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

-Ron, ya te he dicho: Draco…

-No, no, Harry. Me ofendes al querer engañarme. Amigo, – Sus brazos se cruzan sobre el pecho mientras se recarga sobre el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos entornados le dedican una indignada mirada. – ¡Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso!

Un suspiro de derrota abandona los labios del moreno.

-Está bien. Solo… – sus ojos miran en todas direcciones para cerciorarse que nadie les presta real atención, se inclina sobre la mesa – no te burles ¿Quieres? – Su vista huye de la expectante mirada de Ron, pasa la lengua sobre sus labios (un gesto que hace denotar su nerviosismo), al final de un largo silencio y espera, ojos verdes se reúnen con los azules y de forma seria susurra para que solo él le pueda escuchar: – estoy envejeciendo, Ron.

Si Harry no conociera mejor a su amigo pensaría que no le ha escuchado en lo más mínimo, por su falta de reacción, pero como lo conoce sabe que está procesando sus palabras.

Un minuto después, una roja ceja se alza en son de duda mientras el cuerpo de Ron se acomoda en una posición muy parecida a la de Harry – ¿Qué? – Le devuelve el susurro. Realmente espera estar escuchando mal.

-Oh… sabía que no entenderías. – Su brazo izquierdo descansa sobre la mesa, su mano derecha sostiene su mentón en una posición más desenfadada, encorvando el cuerpo, mientras su mirar se muestra aburrido. Realmente sabía que su amigo no le iba a entender.

-Harry… si te explicas de una mejor manera quizás te entienda, de todos modos, ¿Qué es eso de que te estás volviendo viejo?

Su mente no deja de pensar que es una mala idea el hacerle a Ron partícipe de sus inseguridades personales. Pero si ya está encaminado ¿Por qué no recorrer todo el sendero?

-Hace una semanas, en una misión encubierta, un joven me dio un volante. En ese momento no le preste mucha atención y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la túnica. Hace unos días Draco pasó por la ropa y encontró el volante, que tal parece que los elfos de la tintorería no se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí. Cuando llegue a casa me lo dio con esa típica sonrisa socarrona ¿Ya sabes cuál, no?

Claro que Ron ya sabía cuál era, la había visto demasiadas veces en su juventud como para no recordarla, así que solo se limito a dar un bufido como respuesta mientras giraba los ojos.

-Bien, – prosiguió – me dijo: ¿Queriendo deshacerte de esa pancita, Harry? Le miré extrañado y desdoble en volante: era un maldito anuncio de un centro de ayuda para bajar de peso ¡Cómo si yo necesitara tal cosa! Los niños, que estaban cerca, no pudieron evitar hacer eco a su padre y me dijeron ¡Gordo! No lo estoy pero sé que necesito ponerme en forma… pero el trabajo, los niños. Realmente no hay tiempo, pero estas vacaciones he optado por ir al Gym.

Ron, realmente, no comprendía hacia dónde iba todo eso… se miro así mismo, nunca ha sido un adonis y estaba seguro que el cuerpo cambia con los años y es el orgulloso portador de una pancita – la cual se logra ver solo un poco cuando está sentado, al igual que le pasa a Harry – pero no piensa que eso sea motivo como para hacer toda una escena.

-Hace tiempo que Draco y yo no… intimamos de la manera que solíamos hacerlo. Quizás estoy bajando mi desempeño o ya no me ve como hace unos años cuando era joven, guapo, fuerte. Draco se ve muy bien, sigue conservando todo su encanto, cuando vamos a algún lugar muggle noto claramente como le miran con descaro y él parece no darse cuenta pero… he visto a su nuevo asistente, Ron: es joven, apuesto y le mira de una forma que…– la mandíbula se tensa y aprieta los puños – quizás ya no soy tan atractivo para Draco. Últimamente está muy "ocupado" y aunque me esfuerzo por ser el amante apasionado del que se enamoró siento que mis esfuerzos son inútiles aunque él dice que es perfecto pero...

Ron estaba tratando de no soltar una carcajada por todo lo que decía su amigo, no es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a escuchar a Harry hablar sobre su vida intima pero Hermione se comportaba de una forma similar en todas las vacaciones de los niños y cuando los tenían en casa ya que lo último que deseaba ella es que "nos sorprendan en una situación embarazosa" y sospechaba que esa era la fuente de la "falta de intimación" de la que el moreno se quejaba.

Para lo otro, bueno, si está planeando adoptar a la niña le parece muy lógico al pelirrojo que Draco esté tan "ocupado" últimamente, ya que así de ocupado estuvo cuando adoptaron a James y así de ocupado estuvo cuando se encargo de todo para la renta de los vientres.

Ron que intuía que el por qué de los esfuerzos de Harry resultaban inútiles se debía simplemente a que Draco estaba enamorado de él y punto. ¿Cómo pretendía Harry reconquistar lo que ya tenía conquistado? Si bien el hurón era frío, en ciertos aspectos, al mirar a Harry se derretía cual tempano de hielo a medio día en el Sahara; y no es que lo demostrase tal cual pero después de años de tratarlo se llamaría estúpido así mismo si no se diera cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Que lo único que demostraban es que Harry era un tonto si cree que le está perdiendo.

Lo que no entendía Ron es cómo Harry podía olvidar esos gestos del pasado en el comportamiento del rubio, y estar desviando su imaginación hacia paramos desconocidos de los que realmente dudaba su autenticidad, ya que la falta de fundamentos de Harry era palpable, Draco le ama, por favor, ¡Que le pregunten a él! Que le estuvo espiando en los primeros meses de su relación – ya formal – por si había una treta escondida y lo único que pudo verificar – para su desconcierto – es que el hombre de ojos grises estaba actuando de forma seria con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia su amigo (pero eso es algo que nunca le contaría a Harry, ya que su descontento no sería nada grato).

Por lo tanto, dudaba seriamente que Draco fuese capaz de engañar a Harry y mucho menos dejarle de amar, después de todo era un Malfoy y para ellos la familia siempre estaba en el primer sitio de su pirámide de necesidades.

Pero ¿Qué está pasando con Harry?

Esa inseguridad en el mismo, en su aspecto, en su pareja no era típica de su comportamiento…

-He estado pensando en dejar el puesto y postularme como profesor en Hogwarts, siempre he sido aficionado a la materia de Defensa y ser Auror realmente no cumple todas las expectativas que yo esperaba. Hey, Ron, ¿Tu estas seguro de no querer hacer otra cosa además de…

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, ya que no por nada es esposo de Hermione, estar con ella y no aprender era, simplemente, imposible.

-Oh… – no puede evitar decir.

Porque Ron sabe que esa será una larga, larga tarde.

Cuando Hermione se apareció en el departamento, Ron ya se encontraba en el cuarto de baño dándose una reparadora ducha con agua tibia.

Ella al entrar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse utilizando sus propios pies y lanzando las zapatillas a un lado de la cómoda, realmente era cansado andar con ellas. Sobre todo si, como jefa del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes le tocaba lidiar con un ostentoso pure-blood al cual se mostraba orgulloso de que su pequeño de 3 años haya mostrado su capacidad mágica… no importando que ésta haya sido frente a más de ciento cincuenta muggle´s, ya que estaba en una transitada avenida en hora pico y tal parecía que al pequeño angelito no le gustan las muchedumbres; por tal razón a su departamento le tocaba des memorizar a los que presenciaron el despliegue de magia.

Suspirando hondamente, se sentó frente al tocador y procedió a quitarse los aretes, anillos y cuando iba por los broches para cabello, la puerta que comunicaba al baño se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de su esposo secándose los cabellos con una esponjosa toalla mientras en la otra llevaba la camisa del pijama.

-Hola, cariño – dijo lazando un beso al reflejo de su esposa mientras procedía a ponerse la camisa. – ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Hola… Algo. Aunque nada extraordinario – dice, sus ojos castaños analizándolo a través del espejo. Parece ¿Fastidiado? – ¿Qué tal tu tarde de "charla de hombre a hombre"? – No puede evitar guiñar el ojo como hizo su marido, solo que en ella si era sexy.

-Estaba con Harry, ya sabes, ayudándole a superar su "crisis de los cuarenta", fue realmente agotador, – termina de decir, ignorando la burla implícita en la conducta de su mujer, mientras se deja caer sobre la cama como si en realidad acabara de llegar del campo de batalla.

Le miró desconcertada a través del reflejo. Parpadea tratando de entender lo que su esposo acababa de decir.

-Ron, solo tiene treinta y siete…

Él se movió cansando tratando de hacerse un ovillo entre las sábanas.

-E igual paso con la de los treinta. Ahora imagínate cuando realmente tenga sus dobles veinte, mione – dijo en ese tono que utilizaba cuando, en épocas anteriores, se aproximaba el tan temido éxtasis de posiciones.

Ella solo pudo sonreír condescendiente, mientras se cepillaba el cabello e imaginándose la cara de horror que tendría su esposo bajo las sábanas.

Porque solo a Harry se le podía ocurrir tener una "crisis de los 40" mucho antes de cumplirlos.


End file.
